Immortal Soldier
by darkstrife
Summary: This is a twisted fanfic of what could have happened from begging to end. I only have the first chapter out write now, but If i get one review I will start to post the rest. Sorry its so slow, writers blocki know where the story is headed, ideas email me
1. Where to look

Chapter one  
The reactor  
  
The young blonde man looked down at the city of Midgar from where he stood on the railway. The city was in decay, everywhere he looked he saw nothing but trash and graffiti. The stench of the city was horrible, in smelled of decaying flesh, air pollution, and drugs. The city was supposed to be great ,a salvation. For some it was, but for most it was not, it was hell. If you didn't make in the upper plate, like most people did, then you had to live in the slums. The slums were disgusting, the trash and sewer from the upper plate was thrown down their, as if the people that lived below were nothing more than animals. Cloud was happy that he was on the upper plate now if only for a moment.   
  
He was up here to, he sensed him, he couldn't pin point it, but he knew he was there. The ki of the man was enormous even when he was trying to keep it down.  
  
Cloud Strife was snapped back into reality by the stern voice of Barret Wallace. Barret Wallace was an enormous man, about 6'7'' with a very intimidating build. One that would make any man cower. He was black, and once you got to know him you would see that he was very nice in his own ways, and very caring, especially for his daughter Marlene. ,"Cloud what are you doing hurry up we have to meet at the gate by the reactor in 15 minutes" Stated the huge man. Cloud strife nodded his head as Barret ran down the dark shadowed corridor on his way to the mako reactor. Cloud walked down the corridor slowly watching everything with peripheral vision. He could feel two kis some where in the room, just as that thought passed two men in shinra guard uniforms jumped out from behind the train. Cloud dispatched one with a sword through the stomach. Blood shot high in to the air, spraying in all directions. The man let out a loud blood curdling scream then lay limp on the ground. The other guard, not being as foolish, backed away and fired a round of bullets at Cloud from his high powered automatic assault rifle. Cloud easily blocked all the shots with his sword, and shot a ki enticed lighting bolt at the man. The guard was fried instantly and Cloud turned to run after Barret.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
The young woman Tifa Lockhart was running her bar in the slums with no one, besides the little girl's, help today. "I hope there alright", thought Tifa to herself when she heard and argument coming from one of the tables at the bar. "Shit", she thought, "here we go again".  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Barret was slowly making his way down the darkened streets of sector 1. It was a whole lot nicer looking than the slums where he was used to, but he knew it would soon look different. "Maybe I shouldn't have left Cloud out there alone I don't know if I should trust him or not", thought Barret to himself. He heard low muffled voices from around the corner he noticed Cloud, Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse were all there waiting for his orders. " I thought I told yall to always stay separated ", commented Barret in a low stern voice. "Well we have to wait for your orders don't we",retorted Cloud in a calm voice. Barret growled at that, " fine" he stated ,"we have to hurry, We all meet at the bridge before the reactor, then I will give you the rest of your orders there". The team then split up each going there different directions.   
  
Barret was walking down one of the side tunnels that leads to the bridge of reactor one. When he saw a shadowed figure that looked like it was in the shape of a dog. Barret aimed his gun arm at the dog like creature and fired a few rounds. He struck the beast a few times but not on any serious areas of its body, the dog quickly recovered from Barrets attack, and charged at him. The beast lunged at the towering black man with all its might, but at the last second Barret's hand came up, grabbed the dog out of the air like he was light as a piece of paper, and threw him into the concrete wall with a sickening crunch. The dog like creature then lay sprawled up against the side of tunnel with it s head turned in a direction it couldn't have gone naturally, and blood dripping out of its mouth. Barret hated places like theses, dirty, smelly, and with tons of mutated guard dogs. This place was worse than a sewer. You couldn't see your hand in front of your face, and every thing you touched was nasty and slimy.   
  
Barret made it the rest of the way to the bridge with no more interruptions. He reached the long metal walkway to see the rest of the team standing cautiously nearby.   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud was walking across the pipes toward the bridge thinking of things that concerned the mission, when he heard a gun shot from close range. Cloud turned and moving with such speeds that you could barely see the movement, swiped with his sword and knocked the bullet straight out of the air. The guard that fired then took a clumsy swing at Cloud, which he easily blocked and sent a kick to the side of the mans head that snapped his neck. Cloud then continued his way toward the bridge. He got there at about the same time Barret did.  
  
The bridge was no more than a walk way with a metal screen to stand on and metal railings at its sides. The metal was nicely cleaned and polished by the Shinra, and actually looked quiet new. He knew that the mission had to be hurried, cause if he took to long then the Shinra would dispatch a group of SOLDIER to dispose of them. He knew this team was strong, but there was no way that Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse could beat a group of 1st class SOLDIER's. He didn't know about Barret though, he seemed to be incredibly strong compared to the rest of his team.   
  
He looked at the team and saw that they looked in good shape, but they all had a few minor cuts and scrapes. After Cloud was done evaluating the team Barret shouted his orders over the humm of machines in the reactor," Biggs set the small bomb to blow open the door that we escape from, Wedge go open the doors with the codes then stay on this side and cover Biggs, Jesse stay on the other side of the doors and open them when I come back, Cloud your coming with me". The team did as they were told and Barret and Cloud started there short but hazardous journey to the core of the reactor.  
  
The two warriors walked side by side waiting for any thing to jump out of the dense shadows at them. They made there way down a few flights of metal stairs and down an elevator without any problems. Once the elevator landed Cloud and Barret got off still in silence. Out of the corner of his eye Barret saw two guards came out from behind a nearby stair case. one kicked at Barret, he blocked it with ease and hit the man over the side of the head with his gun arm cracking his skull, and sending blood squirting into the air turning everything around different shades of red. Cloud on the other hand was locked in combat with the other guard, who used a sword for combat. The man sliced at him twice. cloud dodged one and blocked the other in one single motion. Cloud then chopped the mans head off with one quick slice staining his sword a deep crimson color, and causing awkward looks from Barret.   
  
"That was easy", stated Barret looking at cloud in a confused way, he couldn't shake the fact at how strong Cloud was. " I know", said Cloud with his eyes locked into Barret's. " So all we have to do now is set the bomb in the reactor's core", said Barret. " Well lets hurry " said Cloud in a cold voice.  
  
Cloud and Barret then made there way quickly to the reactor core. The reactor stood at the far end of a metal platform, underneath the platform was boiling hot green blue mako. The reactor itself was a big oval like sphere, with a generator in the middle, the generator was only visible through the small window in the front. Cloud set the bomb on the window of the core and turned leave, right when he did an alarm rang out and he sensed a huge ki approaching.  
  
"Watch out", said Barret quickly as a huge robotic scorpion stepped onto the bridge.  
  
Clouds eyes widened in shock, but then narrowed in haste getting prepared for the awaiting battle. Barret to was already sizing up the robot searching for weak points. the enemy was a robotic scorpion with machine guns on its 2 arms, it was covered in a red metal armor, with a huge tail that had a very sharp blade on the end, the tail also seemed to have two large lasers on each side of it. The guard scorpion started firing bullets at Barret who quickly dodged the onslaught of bullets and fired back with his own gun. Cloud let loose a huge bolt attack that nearly knocked the monster off its feet and shook the metal plat form causing huge cracks to run through the metal. The monster recovered after a few seconds and sent his tail sweeping at Cloud. Cloud pulled up his massive sword at the last second to block the attack, but was flung back several feet and hit the ground. However just as quickly as he had hit the ground he was back on his feet and ready to battle. Barret still pumped round after round of bullets at the monster until he hit something that was un protected by the scorpions huge metal shield. The robot searched in a fit of pain and shot a huge blast from its tail engulfing Cloud and Barret with the searing hot beam and sending them reeling against the rails of the platform. Cloud recovered quickly and charged the scorpion, his sword was glowing a bright red full of ki, and he launched in the air bring his sword down violently on the creature sending a huge shockwave which caused the whole room to shake. The creature started to spark and flames shot out from all parts of its body. It started to walk clumsily sideways till it fell off the end of the platform and into the boiling mako below. The two men watched as the Guard Scorpion was sent to its ultimate death in the depths of the reactors mako.   
  
"WOW !", said Barret ,"What a rush". " I didn't suspect anything like that down here" said Cloud in a low voice. "FUCK", said Barret in a shout of rage, "we only have 15 minutes left to get the hell out of here!!"  
  
With that the two warriors made there way back to the elevator, and to the first floor in about 7 minutes. They started up the stair case in a hurry dispatching any creature that got in there way with great ease. Thy ran and found Jesse trying to pull her leg out of the metal of the bridge, it was caught between to pieces of screen.  
  
"HELP!!", yelled Jesse loudly to the two men. Cloud made his way over to Jesse and helped her get her foot out of the metal coiling rapped around it." Thanks" said Jesse quietly. "your very welcome but we have to hurry" retorted Cloud quickly, " this place is about to blow".   
  
The trio started off in a dead sprint, Jesse in the lead opening any door that came in there path. The three ran outside in time to see Biggs blow open there escape route. Everyone ran outside right when the reactor exploded in a fury of flames and shrapnel. Jesse fell down on the way out, and Cloud quickly scooped her in his arms and ran out, with flames lapping at his heels.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Tifa couldn't take it much more she was worried sick, they were late. Right when that thought passed through her mind her PHS rang. She answered it, "Hello" she said in a worry stricken voice. "Tifa", it was Barret," were ok the reactor number one mission was a success, I have to go now Tifa, bye", and with that the PHS went dead. "I am happy there ok" ,thought Tifa quietly to herself," That also means that Cloud will be back here. We have so much to catch up on, I wonder if he still remembers what he promised me as a child"  
  
Marlene then stuck her head from around the corner of the doorway and said, "aunt Tif when is my daddy goin to be home. "Very soon my dear", stated Tifa happily," very soon.'  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud couldn't help but wonder about Tifa. "Aw, the beautiful Tifa Lockhart", He thought, "How long will it take before I can confess to you how I feel". Cloud was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't see the girl in front of him until it was to late. The girl ran smack in to him and collapsed in a heap.  
  
"I'm sorry", said the young honey haired women who was laying on the ground. " Its all my fault" stated Cloud feeling his cheeks grow red and hot with embarrassment. "How about we just say it was both of our faults and forgive each other", stated the young lady who was now up and brushing the dirt off of her red colored dress. "WOW!!!, he's handsome", she thought to herself.   
  
She looking at his blond spiky hair, and beautiful face with its incredibly delicate yet strong features. She then looked at the two deep blue pools on his face. His eyes glowed with raw power ,and mako. The man was wearing a white turtle neck that showed all of his muscles, and the massive sword on the his back told her how they came to be that way. "I bet that sword weighs three times as much as me", she thought to herself. Her eyes kept scanning down as she saw he was wearing a pair of dark denim pants with a crease and pair of kaki colored suede boots, also in his left ear was a small gold looped earring that seemed to show off his rebellious side. He looked very stunning, he seemed to be very dangerous though. The young lady had seen many good looking guys before, but this one had far surpassed any of them.  
  
"Wow" thought Cloud silently, "she looks amazing" he was looking at her long honey colored hair that was pulled back into a pony tail with bangs in front that framed her face. She had the most perfect face with a beautiful smile. She had shocking sea green eyes that looked so innocent, by looking into them you could see into the depths of her soul. She was wearing a long red dress that seemed to hug her hips showing off a little of her figure. The dress buttoned down the front, and underneath the top part was a tight white tank top shirt which was barley visibly, and it hugged her chest tightly. She was wearing a white materia orb wrapped in a ribbon holding her hair up, and a bracelet on her wrist. She had long gorgeous legs, and golden skin.  
  
They both realized they were staring at each other and looked away quickly, they were both blushing intensely.  
  
"So" said the young lady breaking the silence. " Do you want to buy a flower, there only one gill". "Sure", said Cloud, "can I have two"   
  
He paid the girl two gill, she giggled handed him the flowers and walked off quietly. The flowers were beautiful, they were both yellow with a sweet honey smell. Long stems ran out the bottom of each one, and each stem had two green leaves coming off of them. He hadn't seen the color of flowers in years. Flowers didn't seem to grow in Midgar, the city had to much air and soil pollution, and besides not very much can grow with the plate above blocking the sun. The flowers in his hand smelled very sweet, Tifa would love one.  
  
Cloud was walking down the street toward the train station where he was supposed to meet Barret, when he heard a male voice behind him ."Hey you stop where you are" . Cloud glanced behind him and saw two Shinra guards approaching him with guns drawn. That didn't worry Cloud at all, cause he knew two guards wouldn't be hard for him to deal with. What worried him now was that when he looked around he saw that there were guards on all sides of him making there way toward him from the dark alleys. He was trapped on all there were troopers on every side but to his right was the side of the bridge he was walking across, and underneath it was the railway. Cloud decided then that he would have to chance it, as he could here a train quietly coming towards them. He would have to time this right. "1.….2.….3 NOW" Cloud turned a sprinted toward the side of stone paneled bridge he was standing on. He looked back and laughed at the guards that were nearing him, then he leapt into the air with a back flip, and landed on top of the rust covered train that was passing beneath him.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I wonder where Cloud could be", asked Jesse in a concerned voice, "do you think he's ok?". "Cloud is strong he can take care of himself", answered Barret.  
  
There was a slight pounding against the top of the train. Nobody paid much attention to it, they were all worried about Cloud Strife. The same noise floated through the train cart again, but this time it was on the door. Everyone was curious and looking at the door. Then right when they all looked away the door flew open and Cloud jumped into the cart.  
  
The cart was about as big as a normal train cart, with a big enough space for the team to stand in comfortably. On three sides of them were huge crates, caring cargo all around Midgar. To the right of the door and of Cloud was the path to the next cart that held the passengers. The cargo area of the train looked like the rest of Midgar, it was rusted and worn out. These were the cars that nobody ever cleaned, and it was falling apart.  
  
"You miss me." said Cloud in a calm voice. "CLOUD", said everyone else in the cart simultaneously. The expressions on there faces were of pure shock and joy, but Barret's was quickly turned to anger. "You had us all worried sick", shouted Barret. "Aw",spoke Cloud, "you were worried about me". Barrets face then turned red with fury, but he tried to calm himself. "This is coming out of your pay check mister hot stuff", roared Barret angrily, " Everyone lets move out".  
Barret then turned around and walked into the next car.  
  
"Wow Cloud that was amazing", said Wedge as he walked out of the train car. "Your something else", said Biggs while he fallowed shaking his head. "Hear let me shut this", said Jesse walking over to close the door Cloud jumped through, "your face is pitch black" said Jesse in a caring voice. She then stepped over to Cloud and wiped his face off with her handkerchief. Her face was like that of a sister that Cloud had never had. "Thank you",stated Cloud plainly. "No thank you for saving me back there",replied Jesse while she stared at her feet. "That's what friends do" said Cloud, "think nothing of it". Jesse giggled and walked off into the next train car. After a few moments of pondering Cloud did the same.   
  
Once in the cart he sat down next to Barret and talked with him for a while. Barret talked about midgar and How evil Shinra was with there Mako machines, but after a few moments Cloud just sat there thinking about the things Barret had said to him in silence. After about 5 minutes the small train they were in came to a slow stop, and the team Avalanche got off . Once off the train Barret called them all over to him underneath a light pole of sector seven train station. ///////////////////////  
  
"Alright" said Barret," lets go meet back at the bar". everyone headed off separate ways toward the bar in the sector 7 slums.   
  
Sector 7 was one of the better looking slums in Midgar, but still wasn't a place that people would choose to live in. It was still dirty, but the trash that was deposited there was moved to sides of the sector and piled. It actually had a dirt road that ran through it.   
  
The bar was at the far end of the tiny sector also called 7th heaven. The bar was nicer than most other buildings around. It was made of wood, that was a little on the old side, and had a wood porch on the front. It also had a sign on top that had 7th heaven bar written on it.   
  
Cloud walked onto the street the bar was on just in time to see Barret kicking all of the customers out of the bar. When Cloud made it up to the wooden steps of the bar Barret told him to go inside while he was arguing with a few of the angry people he threw out.  
  
The inside of the bar was nice and well kept. It had a few wood tables, and a wooden bar at the far end. On the other side of the bar was a cabinet full of different drinks. There was also a pinball machine on the far right.   
  
When Cloud walked into the small well kept bar a little girl ran up to him and said, "papa". The girl realized it wasn't her papa and ran over to the corner blushing. A young female ran after her. " Its ok Marlene", said the young woman," its just Cloud". The young lady walked up to Cloud with Marlene fallowing close behind her and said in a warm welcoming tone " Welcome back Cloud" and threw her arms around him. " Hi Tifa", said Cloud, "miss me". "Yes" she said happily, " Cloud whose flowers are those"."Yalls" stated Cloud as he handed one to Marlene and one to Tifa. "They smell great", said Tifa smelling the golden flower that she now possessed in her hands.   
  
Right after that Barret Wallace came barging through the old wood door. "Papa" yelped the little girl as she ran to great her dad. It was obvious to any one that saw the two of them that they were not related by blood. Barret is black, and huge, like 6'7", with a massive build, and Marlene on the other hand is milky white and very skinny. Barret gave his daughter a gentle hug and sat her down on his shoulder while yelling out his next order.  
  
"Everyone downstairs now, we have a meetin",said Barret a little loud. Everyone got up and went down stairs through the elevator platform, which was disguised as the pinball machine. The only two people that stayed were Cloud and Tifa.   
  
"Cloud", said Tifa in a loving voice, "Are you feeling well". "I'm fine" he answered softly. " "I was scared to death when yall left for this mission", admitted Tifa. "Tifa this wasn't even a tough mission", stated Cloud a little to coldly," We should probably go down for Barrets meeting", " Your right", replied Tifa, "lets go".   
  
Cloud and Tifa climbed on the elevator platform together and went down. The basement floor was as big as the upstairs room but this one was made of concrete. There was a table, a TV, a computer, a few maps of the city, and a few supplies. It also had a metal bench lining the wall, there was a well worn punching bag on one wall for Barret. When the two people got down there Barret had just finished talking and was hitting his punching bag.  
  
Cloud had just touched the concrete floor when he remembered he had to tell Barret something. Cloud walked over to Barret and said," Barret I am staying here tonight but I wont be going on the next mission with yall, I have a few things I need to find out. "Ok, fine with me", said Barret, "though we could really use the help.  
////////////////////////  
After a few moments Everyone left to go to sleep. Tifa went to her bedroom in the back of the bar and Cloud laid down on the metal bench this basement. A few minutes later after the Barret had left the bar with Marlene, Cloud heard the elevator come down.   
  
"Cloud", said Tifa ,"are you still awake". "Ya Tif" answered Cloud in a groggy voice. Tifa went and sat beside where Cloud was laying. "This can't be comfortable" ,stated Tifa in a friendly tone, " why don't you come and lay with me"? At that Cloud sat up slowly on the cold hard bench and looked at Tifa," are you sure", he said. "Yes", she said. "The truth is I'm a little scared and shaken about tonight and want you there with me". "Ok", Cloud stated in a thankful voice.   
  
Tifa Led Cloud up the elevator platform. Through the bar room, through the back room, and into a small bedroom which held pictures of the whole gang. To Cloud's astonishment there was even a picture of him when he was a child. In the corner of the room against the wall was a double wide bed with the sheet and covers pulled down. In the room was also a night stand by the bed, a hair brush was placed in the middle, and a glass of water was right beside it.   
  
Tifa looked up at Cloud smiled and pulled him onto the soft bed with her. Cloud was in heaven. He had not slept in a bed in so long he had forgotten what it felt like. After Cloud finally got over at how comfortable the bed was he got ready to sleep. Cloud took off his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants slowly and quietly, while Tifa laid down in a big T-shirt on the bed. When Cloud had gotten done taking off his pants Tifa pulled him into the bed beside her, and after a while they both fell asleep dreaming.   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud a woke in the middle of the night. He looked over and saw that Tifa was shaking uncontrollable, she was covered and sweat and had a very disturbed look on her face. Cloud was startled by this reaction in Tifa. She was having a nightmare.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tifa was looking around there was fire everywhere ,it looked as if everything had been engulfed in hell and was frying for the devils delight. Shrill screams filled the air around her, screams that she had heard before, screams she tried so hard to forget. She was back at Nibelheim, her hometown. all around lay bodies of fire and ash. She saw her house covered in dancing flames, flames of death. Tifa looked to the smaller house next door. "Cloud", Tifa screamed at the top of her voice.   
  
She darted into the house. Smoke clouded her view she ran through the house and into a bedroom, she saw the body that lay before her covered in blood and burned in many places. "NO", Tifa yelled as she ran over to the body. Tifa curled up the young blond into her arms. The man was breathing, yet very lightly. "Cloud" she whispered to the man. "..........", there was no response. "CLOUD", she screamed, still nothing. She then bent over and ran her hand through Cloud's hair. "no" she said in a low voice. " uh... Tifa" whispered the young blond in response. "Cloud", Tifa whispered again. "Tifa..... goodbye" said Cloud in a low whisper. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Tifa at the top of her voice.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Tifa wake up" said a worried voice. Tifa opened her eyes to the worried face of Cloud Strife. "Cloud", said Tifa while she wrapped him in tender hug. "It was just a dream", said Cloud in a soothing voice.   
  
Tifa lay in Cloud's arms crying while Cloud held her close and stroked her beautiful brown hair. Cloud had loved Tifa for as long as he had known her, and that had been a very long time. He already knew what she had dreamed about, he had dreamt of many times before, but he had to ask. "Tifa what were you dreaming", said Cloud in a voice barley audible. " Cloud it was horrible Nibelheim was in flames and...and I lost you", she said in between sobs. "Tifa I'm right here there is nothing to be afraid of", said Cloud reassuringly. He couldn't help but think about that night to, the night his home town was burned to the ground by the Shinra, that was the day that he had been captured, but that was all over now and he didn't want to remember it.. " I know, I know" Tifa replied in a low whisper.   
  
After that she fell asleep again in Clouds arms. Cloud didn't go back to sleep for along time that night, he was to unnerved. "I wish I knew if Zack and Seph are alright," he thought.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tifa awoke the next morning in the strong arms of Cloud. "Cloud", she thought," why can't it always be like this. Tifa tried to slowly slide her self out of Clouds arms, which is very hard to do to a trained solider. Cloud woke up from Tifa's movement. "mmmmmmm Tif", said the sleepy young solider. "sshh Cloud go back to sleep I am going to make breakfast" said Tifa in Cloud's ear.  
  
Tifa got up and went into the bars kitchen. After a few moments you could hear the sounds of pots and pans.  
  
Cloud reluctantly got out of bed a few minutes later as Tifa called him to breakfast. Cloud slipped on his pants and walked out of the room. Tifa was waiting with breakfast at one of the tables.  
  
"mm smells good", said Cloud as he made his way to the table where Tifa was taking a seat. Cloud and Tifa started to eat breakfast.  
  
______________________________________________________________________   
  
  
The Hooded figure walked through the gates of Midgar, and through the shadows of the slums around him. The soil he walked upon was barren and lifeless. Everywhere he looked was trash and scrap metal. The city under the great plate had become nothing more than a waste land. He could not forget his mission. He was almost there, he could feel her energy. She was so pure and innocent, he did not understand what she could do for the planet. However the planet had told him to protect this innocent girl at all costs.  
  
The figure found what he was looking for, a church. The church was old and worn. There was a whole in the top of where light , actual sunlight was shining through. As he approached the broad doors he saw the girl. She was stunningly beautiful, she was the most perfect being he had ever seen before. Everything about her was amazing, the way she walked the way she stood, even the way she breathed. "She would be perfect for him", thought the figure. "This girl might actually be the one that opened him up and broke through his barriers. ""If only I can find him then everything would be right. He is in this city, I can feel him."  
  
The young girl turned around it a startle to see who was at the door. "Could it be them" she thought. No it wasn't , it was a young man in a dark black hood and robe. The girls eyes stayed on him as she said," who are you?" . The man pulled down his hood. " I am Zack"  
  
The girls eyes widened with Shock, this young man looked just like the other one she had seen today. Except this one had dark black hair, and dark black eyes instead. He even had a huge sword like the other one. 


	2. Vermin

Chapter two  
The twists, and turns   
  
Darkness, blackness every where around him. An empty void for as far as the eyes could see. Did he have eyes? He could not feel them or the rest of his body for that matter.   
  
This was not a welcoming void. It was a dark insane void try to consume you in its blackness, to make you just the same as it. An incomprehensible evil filled the never ceasing space.   
  
He couldn't move. It smelled of death, but he had no nose. He had to get out, he had to break free. His mind was screaming, but he had no head. He opened his mouth, but there was none. He tried with all his might to wriggle his limbs free to escape, but none were there. Panic built up inside his body.   
  
"What's going on?" ,his "mind" screamed. He couldn't take it any more it was about to drive him insane. He could hear something now a mere whisper.   
  
"Wake up" said the beautiful voice  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The dark haired soldiers eyes scanned the surroundings of the tranquil church.  
  
"so much light", he thought, " its unreal."   
  
The hole in the top pf the church let in a lot of light, and for those in the dark city of Midgar it was blinding to see at first. The mans eyes adjusted.  
  
" um may I please ask who you are?" stated the honey haired savior.  
  
She took as hesitant step forward. Aeris was not a shy person, but a very friendly person she looked for the good in most people, so she was scared of very few people.   
  
"The man has quite an aura around him," she spoke in her mind," its almost like he's an esper (summon)."   
  
" My name is Zack, Zack Olin." spoke the dark eyed soldier. He just stood there taking in his surroundings.  
  
" Well hi my name is Aeris Gainsborough," she said plainly, " Why are you here."   
  
He stared there looking at her with his vibrant eyes for a few seconds then finely he spoke in an attractive voice   
" to find you."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The blond headed night darted quickly and quietly through across the steel railing of the Sector 2 reactor. All guard monsters around the area hid silently in the shadows waiting for a perfect moment to strike at him. However, with Cloud's quickness the beasts never received their chance before they were struck with his immense ancient sword that left them lying in a pool of there own blood.   
  
" This job is almost to easy." Cloud noted to himself, " something is not right."  
  
Cloud took more twists and turns as he headed for the core of the reactor. He reached it with little problem. The core looked identical to the sector one reactor. Cloud hastily set the bomb and the timer. The bomb was set for 30 minutes more than enough time to escape this hell hole known as a reactor  
  
" Time to leave, " he thought as he quickly made his way to the top of the reactor.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where is that punk." Said the massively muscled black man.   
  
The rest of the team was guarding the exit. They all stood on the metal platform and walkway. The air around them, cold and wet, nipped at their skin all the way down to the bone, and it also had a strong mako smell to it.  
  
The time there was uneventful, there were a few guards and guard monsters that attacked, but they were all weak. In spite of this, there was no real challenge for the team, this actually made them very nervous, but they waited for Cloud patiently. He had said that he would set the bomb alone.   
  
Tifa was extremely worried for him. She had been biting her nails the whole time. She really wanted Cloud back, and back now. She got so worried when he put him self in the position of danger, but he always seemed so calm when he was fighting. Like he was in his element, it seemed as if at the moment of battle he found his nirvana, his sense of being truly alive. Nothing else seemed Important to him during this time. At that moment he looked like the most noble and prideful man alive, he strived to be the greatest and he almost seemed at peace during the battle. Blood lust played no part in it, he didn't fight for blood, he fought for a challenge, for pride.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What do you want me for," Aeris uttered in a barely audible voice.  
  
"I don't know," replied Zack, " I know I must protect you"  
  
"oh," she exclaimed  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud walked from the steaming reactor and spotted the rest of Avalanche waiting for him.   
  
"There you are" Barret bellowed, " that was fast"  
  
"There were hardly any guards" spoke Cloud, " time to go."  
  
Avalanche started a rapid approach away from the reactor with there eyes pealed and swiveling looking for any movement. They had made it across the bridge to the cross section when the hum of an engine was heard. They all turned towards the sound. As it grew louder it was quickly recognizable, it was a helicopter.  
  
"Who is that?" Tifa questioned.   
  
"The president of Shinra," Barret replied.  
  
A rope latter was thrown out of the Shinra helicopter where it landed on the bridge below. The president slowly lowered himself down.  
  
"Hello," he stated as if they were all friends, " So you are Avalanche."  
"I expected a bit more that a rag a tag group of vermin."  
  
"VERMIN," yelled Barret at the top of his lungs,  
  
Cloud lifted up a hand to silence Barret. Barret looked at him carefully, biting his lip, but still kept his mouth shut.   
  
" Let me tell you something about vermin," said Cloud," Vermin are THINGS who feed off others, and you use there power against people."  
  
"Vermin do gruesome experiments on people just to benefit themselves."  
  
"Vermin are THINGS that crumble cities, make people suffer, and destroy lives just for greed and amusement."  
  
"Now you tell me who is the vermin here."  
  
"The only vermin I see here is you"   
  
" So vermin, what are you going to do now?" Cloud spat this out in a very serious and dangerous tone.   
  
Veins popped out all over the old presidents head. His eyes held a nasty gleam of evil in them as he looked at Cloud. His lips were drew into a disgusted snarl. But all at once this seemed to vanish and it was replaced by his calm and cool exterior. A small smile spread across his face.  
  
"I hate to tell you all that I have a dinner to go to." he said plainly," but do not fret I have left you all a toy to play with, and with that he reached up a grabbed the rope and the chopper flew off. Barret yelled every obscenity in the book at the presidents back. But they had a new threat to worry about. A huge robot was now making its way down the bridge.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Authors notes: dun dun dun, Well I know I havent updated and its partly because of writers block oops. Well any ways please read and review. Next chapter will be up soon and you are all wondering where this is goin to go, I have some ideas, But if you would please email your ideas to at LanceStrife69@msn.com Thank you all 


	3. the fall

Chapter three  
  
  
The robot was huge, over twice the size of Barret Wallace (who stands 6'7"). The robot made it to the center of the bridge where the battle began.   
  
Sparks flew as metal hit metal. The sky was lit up by hot Bullets from Barret's gun. Jesse to was shooting with 2 handguns. Biggs used 2 sai to hack away at the monsters metal shell (If you don't know what that is, its what Raphiel has in ninja turtles). Cloud was also tearing his way at the monster with his buster sword. Wedge was using an assault riffle he got from a Shinra guard. Nothing they did seemed to hurt the metal behemoth and then it to began its own attacks.   
  
It pummeled the party over and over again with its lasers and riffles.   
  
"Barret this doesn't seem to be work," shouted Biggs over the noises of clashing metal.  
  
"I know" , replied Barret," but what else can we do"  
  
Tifa was already on top of that. She summoned her ki into her fists that sent tendrils of spirit energy running down her arm. She dashed up to the giant blue and sliver humanoid robot and unleashed her attack.  
  
"BEAT RUSH" she yelled, and her fists flew in the mechanical monster with speed the team never new she had. Each hit caused the monster to shake, but this didn't cause the monster to fall. With a renewed vigor it charged at her its metal fist full of mako energy.  
  
Barret had already sent a large amount of his ki to the top of his gun. He took careful aim, he didn't wont to waste this much energy by missing.  
  
"BIG SHOT" yelled the massive man.   
  
When that word was heard those around took cover. The blast flew from the tip of his gun with an unreal velocity, and it hit its mark dead center. The ball of ki exploded with an eruption of energy upon touch with the robot. The whole right side of the machines body was severely damaged. The mechanical nightmare turned to charge Barret, but it never had the chance. Before anyone new what had happened Cloud was in the air with ki lapping all over his body like flames, and his sword glowed bright blue with his power. He swung the sword straight down the back of the robots body.   
  
The body split sparking everywhere and BOOM in went up in a deafening explosion. Barret, Tifa, Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse were all thrown back by the blast. However Cloud was hanging on to a piece of railing stick out in the middle of the hole left by the monster.   
  
"Cloud !!" screamed Tifa.  
  
" Can you hold on? " said Barret.  
  
"What does it matter," stated Cloud," if you stay here you will die when the bomb explodes"  
  
"RUN"  
  
"Alright Cloud I hope to see you again," said Barret as he picked up a crying Tifa. Jesse was crying to and Wedge lifted her up and carried her out. Biggs turned to Cloud.  
  
"Later man."   
  
" I hope you live."  
  
"I will don't worry about it," said Cloud   
  
The explosion that took place then was earth shattering. But Cloud didn't get to see it cause he was falling from the bridge to the slums below.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aeris tried again.   
"Why do you have to protect me."   
  
"I was told to" he replied calmly  
  
"By who," she asked.  
  
"Some one," he replied while looking around the church intently.  
  
"You will find out soon enough."  
  
"Oh" She sighed  
  
Then a red haired man in a navy blue suit walked into the church. Aeris sprang up from her spot and walked over to Zack.  
  
If you really want to protect me then start now," she whispered into his ear motioning toward the man that entered. He was being fallowed by a Shinra attack squad.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The hooded figure awoke from his unconsciousness, his head was spinning.  
  
"where am I," he thought, " what happened."   
  
"I thought I heard a voice call to me."  
  
"I wonder what is going on"  
  
He looked around his surroundings. He had been lying in a gutter somewhere in sector 3 slums. A man was standing next to him looking startled, but then he quickly got over it.  
  
" Hey you" exclaimed the man," give meall of your gil."  
  
The hooded man just smiled mockingly.  
  
"oh so you what to be a wise guy eh," said the man," I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."  
  
The dirty young man pulled a knife off of his belt a flipped around his hands.  
  
"This is going to be fun" he stated his greasy blond hair sticking to his pale dirty face.  
  
The thief lunged at the cloaked figure with all his might. But the hooded man spun around grabbing one of the mans arms and using his own momentum to shove him face first in to the light pole beside him.  
  
The man looked up his face covered in blood, dirt, and tears. When he turned around however, a boot caught him in the side of his jaw twisting his head around and snapping his neck.  
  
"That was easy," thought the man.  
  
Then he turned and walked off at a slow steady pace.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud was in a free fall. The wind whistled around him, and images darted past him with a blur. He couldn't take it anymore. his body withered around from the pressure of leaving from the upper plate to slums so quickly.  
  
"damn it ," thought Cloud, " I am strong but this is really going to hurt."  
  
" How could I be so stupid, I should have known what was going to happen."  
  
Clouds eyes started to grow heavy from the blur of images around him.  
  
" Shit"   
  
" I know what comes next."  
  
Clouds eye lids drifted shut as he fell into unconsciousness.   
  
The dreams that filled his mind were ones of anger and frustration. He had a mission to do and he couldn't forget that. Too much was at stake,and... he hoped they had made it to.  
  
His comrades had always been with him, and deep in his mind he knew they would all come together again.   
  
Then, one last image filled his mind. Tifa.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors notes: I hope you liked that chapter. This is probably the length of all chapters in the future unless I feel the need to add more info on a certain topic in the chapter. I tried to post a review but it kinda messed up so don't think anything of it.   
  
This is not just a cloti fanfic, it has all my favorite couples so do not fret all of yall Vincent fans, he has a gurl to. Well please e-mail me at LanceStrife69@msn.com with your ideas. Read and Review.   
  
Your writer,  
  
Dark Strife 


	4. Awakening

Chapter four  
Awakening  
  
  
"Reno," said Zack, "why do you plague this girl"  
  
"I'm sorry Zack president's orders," spoke the red headed Reno. He was a Turk in a Navy blue suit with a lean, yet muscular build. His red hair was in spikes with sun glasses placed on top of his head, and his suit was worn rather messy.  
  
"She is supposed to be brought to Hojo upon capture."  
  
"What ?" spoke Zack in a very serious tone, " you are going to let that FREAK have her, are you mad."  
  
"I have to" spoke Reno with his eyes downcast, " I cant have my job taken away,"  
  
" This is what I live for."  
  
" being a Turk."  
  
" Just leave Reno, " said Zack as he stood to defend Aeris.  
  
" I'm sorry Zack," said Reno regretfully, " I cant do that."  
  
" Well looks like we have to fight then," spoke Zack as he stood.  
  
" It would appear to be that way old friend," spoke a now emotionless Reno in spine tingling tone. Reno raised his hand to motioning for the attack squad to move in. They didn't have a chance. As soon as the first man lifted his gun he was neatly impaled onto Zack's massive sword.   
  
Zack then shoved Aeris down in between the pews and it began. Speed, that's the only way to describe Zack's movements. The young man wove in and out between the attack squad slicing with elegance at each man he passed. With in a few minutes the whole squad was eliminated, leaving only Reno with his electro rod out shimmering with electric power.   
  
They just stood there staring daggers at each other, then in an instant, it all became a blur, they fought with a quickness never before seen. Metal hit metal and the room came alive with sparks. After a few minutes of fighting both men's power could be seen clearly. Each man dodged and blocked the other neither gaining an advantage. That's when it happed, Zack's speed picked up and Reno was put on the defensive, but Reno was known for his brains and cheap tricks in a battle. So the fire headed Turk just stopped. Zack's fist connected with mans head with a satisfying crack. The glory for Zack, however, was short lived, cause as soon as the hit made contact Reno's electro rod hit his open side sending thousands of volts of electricity shooting throughout his body.  
  
" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," Zack screamed at the burning in his side.   
  
He fell to the ground., but Zack, being a trained soldier, quickly got his bearings back and swept Reno's legs out from underneath him. The red head fell into one of the church's columns which, luckily, kept him on his feet. But this gave Zack enough time to get back up and launch a series of punches at the Turk's head, the last knocking him out.   
  
" Come on lets get out of here," spoke Zack as he took Aeris' hand, " where do you live."   
  
" I will show you, " she said leading him from the church.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tifa had been crying the whole time since they head gotten back to the bar. Now two hours later she seemed have calmed a little.   
  
"He didn't die Tif," said Jesse trying to comfort both of them," he is to strong to die from that."   
  
" No normal man could have survived that fall," Tifa choked out as she began to cry again.   
  
" Cloud isn't a normal human," boomed it Barrets voice, " You should have seen him take down that guard scorpion."   
  
" Yeah his strength is unreal I have never seen any body in my life pull off the moves that he does," spoke Biggs from the bar stool.  
  
"I think there is more to Mr. Strife then what meets the eye," replied Wedge from his seat beside Barret, " Not even a first class soldier could pull of those moves."  
  
" He has an awesome amount of grace, and an unreal amount of speed and strength."  
  
" I know that he will live through that fall."  
  
"I hope so," spoke Tifa as she slowly quit sobbing.  
  
" He will Tif don't worry," said Jesse soothingly.  
  
" Well" spoke Barret after everyone was finished.  
  
" We just got news in from some informants."  
  
" Don Corneo has been trying to dig up info on us."  
  
" We need to find out what he knows, who he is working for, and why."  
  
" I need either Jesse or Tifa to go on this one, it shouldn't be to hard."  
  
" The rest of us will be preparing for the next reactor."  
  
" So who is going to go?"  
  
Everyone new why only Jesse or Tifa could go. Don Corneo was the money maker in the sector 5 slums called the Wall Market. "The Don", as he was called, only allowed females to go into his mansion. There he would pick the best one each night to be his girl.  
  
The room was silent for a while then Tifa spoke up.  
  
" I will do it."  
  
" alright its settled then." spoke Barret," the mission starts now.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud Strife slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the blurred images around him. His head was spinning and his whole body ached. Laying for a few moments he collected his thoughts. His vision was now starting to clear so he looked around. He was lying in the middle of a children's play ground. He tried to sit up, but his whole body screamed in protest. Finally, after a few minutes of sitting the pain became tolerable and he stumbled to his feet.  
  
"that hurt," he thought to himself," I wonder where I should go from here."  
  
Cloud looked around his surroundings and noticed a big metal door in the wall that separated the sector he was in from the next. As he was watching it, contemplating what to do next, the doors slide open and a chocobo drawn chariot made its way through, and who was that in the back.  
  
"Tifa," he thought, "what are you doing."  
  
The cart made its way around the corner into the next sector. Cloud stumbled behind it.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The hooded figured made his way through sector four looking around cautiously at the scrap metal thrown to gather to make houses, his face covered in a shadow.   
  
"Cloud," thought the cloaked figure," where the hell are you ?"  
  
The man continued his trek down the darkened walkway passing by collapsing buildings, over grime covered streets, passed the homeless, and by whores.   
  
"This is pathetic," he thought," The lower city of Midgar decays more and more each day."  
  
The man continued when he suddenly felt a spark in his mind. A huge ki was making its way to the Wall Market.  
  
" Cloud," he thought.  
  
" I found you."  
  
So then the dark figure turned and starting heading in the direction of the wall market.   
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors notes: Well I have now finished the first chapter. It should be VERY simple to figure out who the hooded figure is. I sure do wish you all would e-mail me some ideas at LanceStrife69@msn.com . Well I hope this chapter was ok, I didn't like it. Nothing really happened it was kinda like a filler chapter. Well keep the reviews coming.   
  
Your writer,  
Dark Strife 


End file.
